


I’m beating you

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari





	I’m beating you

Stefanos was packing his blog camera away when he heard his phone ringing from where it was laying on the other bed.

“Hello?”

“Stef? Have you checked the updated ATP rankings?”

“Oh hi to you too Sascha”

“Go check”

“Alright Mr Bossy McBossy”

“Stefanos”

“Jesus I’m checking”

Stefanos put Sascha on speakerphone while he checked Google. What he saw shocked him to his very core.

“Did you see?”

“Nick is in 27th place!”

“Sometimes I wonder how I love you”

“I knew you loved me”

“At this point not so much”

“I take offense to that”

“Did you really not see it?”

“I saw it but I didn’t think you’d want me to mention it”

“My love for you went back up. Thank you Stef.”

“Of course Sascha” 

On the other side of the phone, Sascha was sitting in his hotel that he was sharing with Mischa. Mischa was sitting on his bed texting someone. Most likely Melo. 

“Are you lovebirds finished flirting over there” Mischa asked not even looking up from his phone.

“No Mischa we are not done flirting yet. Besides you’re probably texted your boyfriend right now” came Stefanos’ voice from the phone. 

“He totally is. He’s got stupid smile on his face” Sascha described to his boyfriend. 

“Melo says you two are worse than us” 

“That is the funniest joke that I’ve ever heard bro”

“Alright I got to finish packing so I can meet you up there in Canada soon”

“Alright you when you get here babe. Love you”

“Love you too.“

“I’ll beat you when you get here”

“No way. I’m already beating you”

“JUST HANG UP YOU TWO!!!”


End file.
